Technical Field
The present discloser relates to an information processing apparatus.
Related Art
A known information processing apparatus, such as an image forming apparatus, includes a control device (operation device) and a main device (host device) each of which has an operating system (OS) and operates independently of each other. The control device, which operates independently of the main device, is able to respond quickly to a user operation even when the main device operates under a heavy load.
In such information processing apparatus having the control device and the main device that are independent of each other, if a communication failure occurs between the control device and the main device, recovery from such communication failure has been difficult.